<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The melted iceman by redtendou</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27355366">The melted iceman</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/redtendou/pseuds/redtendou'>redtendou</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes &amp; Related Fandoms</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bisexuality, F/F, F/M, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Italiano</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 02:21:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,339</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27355366</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/redtendou/pseuds/redtendou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dal testo:<br/>"Anche quella volta, sapeva cosa aveva prodotto l’acqua salata sulla sua guancia: sentimenti, qualcosa che non aveva mai saputo mai realmente controllare. In quella psiche che avrebbe tanto desiderato essere di ghiaccio, non c’era mai stato un equilibrio: un attaccamento morboso verso il fratello si contrastava con l’incapacità di tenere su una relazione romantica, un contrasto imprevedibile e spesso incomprensibile."<br/>"Lui era sempre stato un uomo d'azione, ma in quel caso non si poteva fare altrimenti che sperare che tutto sparisse.<br/>Lui detestava chiedere aiuto, odiava il fatto che fosse più evidente che ne aveva bisogno. "<br/>*<br/>Un incontro casuale, una situazione mai chiarita, pregiudizi ed incomprensioni, e Mycroft Holmes che si rende conto di essere umano.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Molly Hooper/Greg Lestrade, Mycroft Holmes/Original Female Character(s), Mycroft Holmes/Other(s), Sherlock Holmes/John Watson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The melted iceman</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Un ringraziamento speciale alla mia betatrice, che non è su ao3 e non posso citare, ma a cui devo, come sempre, le giuste scelte per la scrittura delle mie fanfiction.❤️<br/>(Se il titolo vi sembra familiare, è perché è una frase abbastanza utilizzata per descrivere Mycroft nel fandom. Buona lettura!)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Se c’era qualcosa che Tullia riteneva inaspettato, era vedere Mycroft con un cartoccio di frittura di pesce in mano, sul lungofiume del Tamigi, con una semplice camicia azzurrina addosso, un paio di jeans e delle semplici sneakers rosse. Quell’uomo che aveva conosciuto tanti anni addietro, che aveva sulle spalle buona parte delle dinamiche sociopolitiche dell’Occidente, sembrava surrealmente sereno, se non fosse stato per una lacrima che scendeva sulla sua guancia, piccola, ridicola su un volto abituato alla stoicità, alla repressione, alla freddezza del calcolo e di un intelletto che aveva occupato tutto il suo io.<br/>
Aveva fatto finta di non vederlo, perché erano davvero tanti gli anni che si mettevano in mezzo fra il presente e l’ultima volta che l’aveva visto. Se c’era una cosa che il maggiore degli Holmes odiava da quando erano conoscenti, era la capacità di lei di leggerlo, come se il suo corpo fosse trasparente, e la sua anima un ammasso di frasi decisamente troppo esplicative. Anche quella volta, sapeva cosa aveva prodotto l’acqua salata sulla sua guancia: sentimenti, qualcosa che non aveva mai saputo mai realmente controllare. In quella psiche che avrebbe tanto desiderato essere di ghiaccio, non c’era mai stato un equilibrio: un attaccamento morboso verso il fratello si contrastava con l’incapacità di tenere su una relazione romantica, un contrasto imprevedibile e spesso incomprensibile.<br/>
Tullia continuò a camminare velocemente, la borsa stretta sul fianco mentre sperava di rincasare al più presto, esausta, ma quell'immagine non voleva proprio andarsene da davanti i suoi occhi.<br/>
*<br/>
Lo conosceva bene, e sapeva dove trovarlo: non che ci fosse mai stata una frequentazione seria fra loro, ma conosceva quello che c'era da conoscere su di lui, e il Diogenes Club era l'unico posto che Mycroft frequentava tutti i giorni, da sempre. Non si stupì quando l'uomo alla reception confermò che sì, Mycroft Holmes era là, ma non accettava visite.<br/>
"Misantropo."<br/>
Pensò Tullia, e chiese al maggiordomo di dire che lo stava cercando Tullia De Sanctis: non l'avrebbe rimandata a casa, poco ma sicuro, troppo preso dalla curiosità di rivedere la ballerina con cui non parlava da più di un decennio.<br/>
Infatti, il povero malcapitato, ovvero il maggiordomo, era ritornato all'entrata, e l'aveva invitata a seguirlo, fino ad una porta che recitava sulla targhetta "Holmes": scontato, dopo tutta la strada fatta nel governo, che Mycroft avesse una stanza tutta sua.<br/>
Aveva aperto la porta, e l'aveva fatta entrare senza dire una parola: l'uomo di ghiaccio non la guardò incuriosito, fisso sui suoi fogli e come rimasero realmente soli, chiese:<br/>
"A cosa devo questa visita? Non ho voglia di dedurlo, oggi le varie crisi nel mondo occidentale mi hanno sfinito."<br/>
"È un piacere rivederti anche per me, Mycroft."<br/>
Rispose sarcasticamente, ma non poteva aspettarsi altro da Holmes: l'ultima volta che si erano visti, non si erano salutati nel migliore dei modi.<br/>
"Tullia, se mi cerchi c'è qualcosa di urgente che ti preme. Cosa vuoi da me?"<br/>
"Sapere come stai."<br/>
L'aveva detto, e non se ne pentì affatto. Lei, a differenza di lui, preferiva affrontare le situazioni, non circumnavigarle con la così detta "diplomazia politica", una parola che per Tullia significava solo "fuggire dalla realtà dei fatti".<br/>
In quel momento qualcosa si smosse nell'animo dell'uomo di ghiaccio, perché lascio i fogli su cui stava lavorando e la guardò, azione che non aveva ancora effettuato da quando era entrata nello studio privato di lui. La guardò e vide una donna, non più la ragazza che conosceva: i capelli fino alla spalla di un color mogano, intensamente mogano incorniciavano un volto decisamente più maturo, con zigomi leggermente più pronunciati e occhi pieni di pesantezza. Il corpo non era cambiato di una virgola, e non poté non tener conto della reazione dei suoi genitali alla vista di quel poco di seno che si intravedeva dallo scollatura drappeggiata di pizzo nero del delizioso vestito prugna che indossava. Scollatura che molto probabilmente non era indirizzata a lui, e sicuramente a nessun altro o altra, ma per se stessa. Accavallò le gambe, sperando che il suo principio di erezione passasse inosservato grazie al terremoto emotivo che implicitamente si faceva strada nell'aria fra loro.<br/>
Tullia conosceva Mycroft Holmes quel giusto per sostenere che le sue affermazioni ed azioni fossero un costante gioco di potere, capacità con cui aveva un rapporto molto più complesso rispetto quello con i sentimenti e che si sentiva smarrito ogni qualvolta gli veniva sottratto, come in quel momento, perché chi sa perdonare senza battere ciglio uno sgarbo come quello che Mycroft le riservò, ha sicuramente pieno potere della situazione.<br/>
"Non mi vedi da tredici anni, è davvero importante?"<br/>
Impertinente, la parola che avrebbe usato la ballerina per descrivere quell'uomo che stava seduto su una poltrona vittoriana come se fosse stato dipinto, tentando di camuffare tutto quello che provava al massimo.<br/>
"Ti ho visto ieri vestito da civile sul Tamigi mangiare frittura e piangere, e anche se avrei preferito tanto di no, mi sono preoccupata. Quindi, puoi rispondere alla mia domanda?"<br/>
"Non dovresti preoccuparti per me, non tu sicuramente, quando non ti ho mai chiesto scusa."<br/>
"Smettila di essere estremamente formale, la tua formalità mi irrita e basta. Puoi rispondere? Lo so che per prendere tempo girerai la domanda a me."<br/>
Mycroft rimase a bocca aperta perché l'aveva per l'ennesima volta letto senza problemi, e decise di essere onesto con quella donna testarda a braccia incrociate davanti a lui.<br/>
"Non sto un granché, ma questo è superfluo per le sorti della Gran Bretagna."<br/>
"Cosa succede?"<br/>
Quegli occhi preoccupati per lui non se li meritava, ma proprio per niente, e rispose:<br/>
"Mi sento solo. Siediti, cosa ti faccio portare?"<br/>
"Nulla. Sentiamo, hai fatto qualcosa per la solitudine?"<br/>
"Quando?"<br/>
"In questi anni. Hai fatto qualcosa, oltre che pensare al governo?"<br/>
L'aveva spiazzato, di nuovo, quando la risposta rimaneva taciuta ma allo stesso tempo ben espressa fra loro: no, non aveva fatto nulla per se stesso, si era spesso annullato per il lavoro trovando via di fuga solo nei dolci e nell'allenamento, spesso frutto della colpa glucide.<br/>
"Non mi manca l'amicizia, ma vorrei un partner, alla mia pari, che fosse per me tutto, amico, amante e fidanzato. Capisci cosa intendo?"<br/>
"Non cambi mai."<br/>
Commentò, con una buona vena di disappunto nella voce, e Mycroft sapeva bene a cosa si riferiva. Un po', ma proprio pochissimo, quel tono di voce l'aveva ferito, e si focalizzò per non farsi prendere dal panico, perché molto probabilmente l'ultima volta che si era sentito ferito da qualcuno era stato quando aveva trovato Sherlock vicino all'overdose due decenni prima.<br/>
I sentimenti, quella cosa maledetta che mandava in tilt il suo sistema perfetto: odiava sentirsi dipendente dalle reazioni di un'altra persona, e sperò che Tullia alzasse i tacchi al più presto e lo lasciasse solo. Solo, come era abituato ad essere, sebbene se ne stesse lamentando per un moto di verità che solo Tullia sapeva attivare, e la odiava profondamente per questo.<br/>
Quella donna lo rendeva estremamente debole, insicuro, e tirava fuori problemi con se stesso che non aveva mai affrontato: Sherlock l'avrebbe sicuramente adorata.<br/>
"C'è qualcosa che devo cambiare?"<br/>
Chiese, con quella boria che lei non sopportava: non l'aveva sopportata neanche quando si erano conosciuti, e quando erano poco più che conoscenti lo prendeva a pugni sulla giacca ogni qualvolta che la usava.<br/>
Il problema di quella ballerina immigrata è che lei non vedeva un uomo di potere, ma solo un uomo: estremamente sbagliato, per lui e i suoi piani.<br/>
"Oh no Mycroft. Ma impara a fartela andare giù la solitudine, quando la verità ti aleggia davanti gli occhi e sono quarant'anni che la scanzi per stupide convenzioni sociali. Voi Holmes non ci tenete tanto a distinguervi dalla massa? Be', ti do uno scoop: sei identico alla massa di repressi là fuori, e mi fai pena. Non osare venirmi a cercare all'Opera House che giuro ti denuncio. Menomale che mi hai lasciato in quel bagno in quel giorno, perché stare con un uomo così bifobico sarebbe stato un insulto a me stessa. Buona giornata."<br/>
La guardò andare via, sbattere la porta del suo ufficio tanto che sentì cadere la targhetta con il suo nome poco dopo. Si prese il volto fra le mani, e no, quella visita improvvisa e sporadica non l'avrebbe dimenticata per niente.<br/>
*<br/>
" "Se mi da un secondo, le presento la nostra prossima prima ballerina."<br/>
Il direttore dell'Opera House, un uomo di mezza età pelato ma chiaramente rubio, lo fissava con due occhi nocciola molti espressivi, contento di poter parlare del suo lavoro con il portaborse del ministero degli Interni. Un uomo che, Mycroft intuì, amava tantissimo il suo lavoro, e lo faceva con una passione estremamente intensa: non lo invidiò per niente, essere distaccati dalle situazioni era l'unica salvezza, sempre.<br/>
Se lo ripeteva ogni mattina, quando sua madre lo chiamava allarmata per l'ennesima situazione del cazzo in cui suo fratello adorava mettersi. Se lo ripeteva quando la mano gli tremava sul lavandino dopo che quel ragazzino di suo fratello al posto di studiare rischiava la vita molteplici volte al giorno su scene del crimine.<br/>
Quello che non avrebbe ammesso, era che nel profondo non ci credeva neanche mezza volta.<br/>
La ragazza, che aveva appena finito lo spettacolo, fu richiamata, e si presentò con addosso ancora il body di danza rosa seta, un paio di jeans bordeaux addosso, e i capelli completamente scomposti.  Quando vide quel funzionario politico davanti a sé, sorrise e gli porse la mano: era così allegra, felice di conoscerlo, e Mycroft rimase stupito: nessuno era felice sul serio di conoscerlo, forse per la nomina di uomo freddo che aveva.<br/>
"Vuole vedere il resto del teatro, onorevole Holmes?"<br/>
"No, Joe, non lo vedi che è chiaramente stanco morto e vuole dormire? Sarà stata difficile oggi con l'ambasciata americana. Ci verrai a trovare di nuovo, vero? Mi farebbe piacere rivederti."<br/>
Quella ragazza - Tullia, aveva detto di chiamarsi Tullia - li aveva interrotti, e non smetteva di sorridergli: era gentile di suo, ma era chiaramente attratta da lui, il corpo non sapeva mentire.<br/>
"Come sapevi dell'ambasciata americana?"<br/>
"Hai una cartaccia dei Reese's in tasca, da buon inglese che sei non l'avresti mai mangiato se non te l'avessero offerto. Seriamente vi danno uno snack industriale in ambasciata? Mi aspettavo caviale come se piovesse. No, ma ci sta... Il caviale è un po' fuori luogo di primo pomeriggio."<br/>
"Come..."<br/>
"Ho sentito il tg, Holmes. Vatti a fare una dormita, spero di rivederti."<br/>
Sedotto. Mycroft Holmes si sentiva estremamente sedotto, e non violato nel suo spazio personale come avrebbe dovuto sentirsi da una sconosciuta che lo trattava come un amico d'infanzia.<br/>
"Ma è una donna."<br/>
Pensò, mentre, dopo un bacio mano istintivo, la guardava allontanarsi e sorridergli luminosamente.<br/>
Non avrebbe messo in discussione tutto, di nuovo, quando ciò gravava in parte sulla sua carriera, e per una semplice ballerina.<br/>
Quella notte fece un sogno bagnato, in cui i protagonisti erano quel sorriso, le sue parole e le forme del suo corpo. Si risvegliò dopo un orgasmo che molto probabilmente non apparteneva solo alla dimensione onirica, ma alla realtà dei fatti."<br/>
A distanza di anni, Mycroft Holmes ebbe lo stesso risvegliò, mentre provava il senso di fastidio del venire nelle mutande come un ragazzo in pubertà e gli ormoni a palla.<br/>
Erano appena le quattro del mattino, ed era certo che non avrebbe ridormito: inizio a chiedersi se era poi così una cattiva idea ingurgitare un bicchiere di scotch a stomaco vuoto, quando gli arrivò un messaggio dall'ispettore Lestrade:<br/>
"Sherlock ha quasi rischiato di farsi ammazzare."<br/>
*<br/>
Non era solito guidare, ma quando c'era un'emergenza non ci pensava neanche due volte: raggiunse il luogo del delitto in neanche venti minuti, sebbene si trovasse molto distante dalla sua abitazione. Non si curò neanche di parcheggiare, e sentì l'istinto omicidia quando suo fratello, che stava per ricevere in regalo un buco in testa poche ore prima, era tranquillissimo e giocava con le dita del suo dottore, chiaramente sotto shock, a differenza sua.<br/>
Come quell'uomo non avesse del PTSD per amare e convivere con suo fratello, era un mistero della scienza.<br/>
"Hai visto Tullia."<br/>
Fu la prima cosa che Sherlock gli disse, come se lo vide davanti.<br/>
"Sherlock, sei un completo irresponsabile!"<br/>
Tuonò, completamente ignorando l'affermazione precedente.<br/>
"Hai avuto un orgasmo da poco, sogno bagnato? Bella la crisi di identità sessuale a quarant'anni, John potrebbe darti una mano a riguardo, ne è appena uscito."<br/>
"Sherlock!"<br/>
Lo riprese Watson: non perché lo avesse tirato in ballo, ma perché Mycroft era incazzato nero.<br/>
"Amore, io dico sempre e solo la verità. Se poi la verità è scomoda a quel pallone gonfiato di mio fratello, è tutt'altra storia."<br/>
Mycroft era così incazzato che neanche si soffermò su Sherlock che chiamava Watson "Amore", qualcosa di surreale a livelli estremi: per un momento Lestrade, accanto a loro, pensò di esserselo immaginato.<br/>
"Il problema non sono io qua!"<br/>
Mycroft gli puntò contro l'ombrello, ma il minore degli Holmes gli scoppiò a ridere in faccia.<br/>
"Secondo quale parametro, Mycroft? Secondo il tuo? Sei penoso."<br/>
Nel giro di neanche un giorno si era sentito dire quella frase due volte, e ringraziò Lestrade che lo trattenne prontamente dal picchiare suo fratello.<br/>
" E poi, sei circondato da tre uomini né etero né gay, non dovremmo sentirci offesi?"<br/>
Mycroft guardò Lestrade alle sue spalle, visibilmente confuso, che subito chiese:<br/>
"Come cavolo fai a saperlo? Non lo sa nessuno."<br/>
"Ti osservo, Gavin. Mostri segni di attrazione per persone di qualsiasi genere. È la motivazione del tuo divorzio, vero?"<br/>
"SHERLOCK!"<br/>
Mycroft non aveva mai visto John così arrabbiato, tanto che si era alzato dal gembro di Sherlock, come una molla, e ora lo guardava ad occhi torvi.<br/>
Erano quasi le cinque del mattino, e lui aveva bisogno di dormire per il bene del Paese, e si ritrovava a vedere quel coglione di suo fratello stracciare i sentimenti di un povero ispettore incapace per convincere l'uomo di ghiaccio che infondo non c'era niente di male ad essere se stessi. Niente di male quando lo scopri a quattordici anni e non sei un esponente politico.<br/>
"Scusa Gavin. Comunque stai tranquillo, non lo dirò a Molly, in caso ci volessi uscire."<br/>
"Come? Va be', lasciamo perdere, comunque mi chiamo sempre Greg e non ho idea di come John fa a sopportarti ventiquattro ore su ventiquattro."<br/>
"Me lo chiedo anche io."<br/>
Disse di rimando il dottore, mentre tentava di mantenere un volto incazzato, sebbene un principio di sorriso modificava il suo volto mentre notava il divertimento di Sherlock.<br/>
"E poi, fratellone, è la volta buona che smetti di deflorare torte."<br/>
Watson e Lestrade scoppiarono a ridere, Watson tentò di riprendere Sherlock ancora ma soffocò tutto nelle risate. Quei tre dimenticavano molto bene che li avrebbe potuti far sparire in un battito di ciglia, sebbene non avesse mai utilizzato quei metodi.<br/>
"Sei una piaga."<br/>
Gli disse, pronto ad incamminarsi alla macchina, quando Sherlock lo bloccò per un polso e disse:<br/>
"Quella dopo tredici anni ti vuole ancora, ti cerca... Ti rendi conto che una matta del genere non la rincontrerai mai più?"<br/>
E quella frase lo perseguì per tutto il resto del mese.<br/>
*<br/>
Le cose peggiorarono quando sotto periodo natalizio John Watson ebbe il coraggio di contattarlo solo per dirgli che Tullia si era trasferita ad una traversa di Baker Street, e che era diventato il suo medico di base, quando si ricordava di mettere piede nello studio e non seguire Sherlock nelle sue imprese stravaganti.<br/>
"Certo Mycroft, puoi farti scappare una così? Quando ti ricapita?"<br/>
Aveva osato scrivergli, come se il fatto che si scopasse e sopportasse suo fratello li rendesse improvvisamente migliori amici.<br/>
Non aveva resistito, e aveva chiesto per quale motivo era venuta all'ambulatorio, per trovarsi come risposta: "Chiediglielo."<br/>
Ed invece che rapire John tramite Anthea come il vecchio Mycroft pieno di buonsenso avrebbe fatto, aveva iniziato a fissare il vecchio numero che giaceva nella sua rubrica e non l'aveva chiamata molteplici volte, per poi pentirsene sul lavoro.<br/>
Cedette il 23 Dicembre, coincidenza che un regista di patetiche commedie rosa avrebbe adorato.<br/>
Era appena uscito dall'ambasciata dell'Egitto, dopo una trattativa molto lunga e faticosa su dei rimpatri non regolari.<br/>
Le strade, piene di famiglie, gli ricordarono pericolosamente quel conto in sospeso con se stesso: perché per Tullia magari era stata solo attrazione fisica, ma per lui, era un gioco mentale che gli metteva realmente paura. L'aveva vista neanche dieci volte da quando l'aveva conosciuta, eppure sapeva che lo coinvolgeva più del dovuto. Lo faceva sentire apprezzato, realizzato e lui era terrorizzato dall'essere dipendente da qualcun altro: forse la questione del secondo coming out era una grande scusa con se stesso. Sì, negli anni aveva avuto dei pregiudizi a riguardo, ma l'aveva capito che erano irrazionali ed insensati. La sua carriera non avrebbe potuto vacillare più di tanto, e molto probabilmente essere un uomo bisessuale lo avrebbe reso ancora più credibile, anche se avesse sposato Tullia. Rimaneva sempre bisessuale, no?<br/>
Aveva paura di se stesso, perché non avrebbe mai e poi mai pensato ad un matrimonio, eppure sembrava così naturale associarla alla figura di moglie.<br/>
Non aveva mai abbassato così tanto la guardia, e preso dall'istinto la chiamò: le gambe gli tremavano, mentre si sedeva su una panchina.<br/>
"Pronto, chi è?"<br/>
"Ti supplico non attaccare, mio fratello abita a due passi da te e ti darà il tormento se non ci parliamo."<br/>
"Senti, non so cosa ti passi in quel cervello da genio, ma ho sbagliato quel giorno a disturbarti al Diogenes. Dall'alto della tua intelligenza, se passi la tua vita a dichiararti gay e ti diventa duro per un'anticchia di tette da una scollatura, c'è una logica che molto probabilmente non so comprendere. Ti chiedo solo di lasciarmi in pace, davvero. La prossima volta se ti vedo da qualche parte faccio finta di non vederti, okay? Sono stanca di farmi umiliare da te, qualsiasi gioco tu stia giocando, sei così tossico per il mio umore. Preferisco essere uno stupido pesce rosso, che vivere come vivi te. Non azzardarti a richiamare."<br/>
L'aveva demolito completamente,  e Mycroft rimase vari minuti col telefono ancora all'orecchio, mentre il ghiacciaio del suo animo diventava una diga nei suoi occhi.<br/>
*<br/>
Mycroft era una persona estremamente orgogliosa, e si era sempre riservato dal toccare il fondo, ma trovarsi a Baker Street per il pranzo di Natale era stato toccare oltre il fondo, soprattutto quando la signora Hudson cucinava cantando canzoni natalizie, Lestrade stava così tanto flirtando con Molly che iniziava a sentirsi sedotto lui stesso, Sherlock suonava il violino e John lo guardava con occhi amorevoli, dicendo frasi che gli facevano accapponare la pelle del tipo: "Te e Sherlock vi assomigliate così tanto, ci vedo così tanto di lui in te. Soprattutto sulla questione sentimenti."<br/>
E lui si voleva sparare, perché aveva passato i due giorni precedenti a piangere e fingere di lavorare, perché la sua testa era completamente altrove, e i risultati si erano subito visti: il primo ministro l'aveva chiamato incazzato nero la mattina del giorno di festa, e lui si era scusato del suo operato per la prima volta in davvero tantissimi anni. Anthea, il giorno prima, si era preoccupata di portargli melatonina ed altri integratori, molto probabilmente per la faccia di merda che aveva da quella chiamata.<br/>
Per la prima volta in tanto tempo, non gli importava di uscire vincitore, di dominare la situazione: voleva uscire onesto, voleva dirle tutto, voleva rimediare ad ogni suo errore (e ne aveva fatti a bizzeffe) ma la realizzazione di non aver più la possibilità, rendeva piacevole quella cafonata a Baker Street piuttosto che il Diogenes Club.<br/>
Non ci avrebbe più messo piede per molto tempo, e la gente avrebbe parlato, o se avesse parlato: in un posto in cui vige il silenzio perpetuo una donna urlante e che sbatte una porta con vigore non passa proprio inosservata, come lui non era passato inosservato quando dal bagno delle donne dell'Opera House era scappato, rifiutando Tullia, il suo tutù di seta rosa e del sesso intercrurale.<br/>
"Lei deve sapere."<br/>
Era l'unica frase che gli passava per la testa, mentre vedeva Sherlock cercare il suo soldato e baciarlo velocemente, lasciando un po' di stucco tutti i presenti nella stanza.<br/>
Il sorriso di John, quanto lo invidiava: poteva anche lui avere il suo partner in quella caotica stanza, poteva anche lui baciarla e lasciare tutti di stucco, o quanto avrebbe voluto farlo. Come aveva fatto a sbagliare la maggior parte delle mosse con una donna, ma al contempo evitato guerre nella sua carriera politica? Si sentiva così stupido, insomma, anche suo fratello Sherlock stava tenendo su una relazione, la prima della sua vita, molto meglio di tanta gente con esperienza. Sherlock che, orientamento apparte, sembrava completamente incapace nelle relazioni umane.<br/>
Quel Natale passò con un sapore amaro, e non era dovuto dal liquore da supermercato che aveva bevuto copiosamente per sopportare tutte quelle persone estremamente normali, e suo fratello, ossessionato a rompergli il cazzo con quella merda di violino. Per lui non esistevano ferie, e ritornò a lavorare il 26 stesso. Era pesante lavorare quando la mente era occupata con bisogni estremamente futili rispetto le sorti della sterlina, ma lei doveva sapere di Jonah, del suo pregiudizio verso essere attratto anche dalle donne: non voleva essere scusato, assolutamente no, ma compreso. Non l'aveva trattata in quel modo perché si era divertito ad umiliarla e manipolarla, come magari sospettava, ma per una paura sub-consciale ed irrazionale. Vedere il suo fidanzato, Jonah, a sedici anni morto sul colpo per una spinta del padre omofobo sul marciapiede della sua scuola aveva scatenato in lui una marea violenta con due risultati decisivi e contrastanti: uno, seppellire la sua sensibilità emotiva sotto tanti strati; due, combattere contro l'omofobia con la carriera politica, e mettersi con una donna gli era sembrato in quel momento un insulto a Jonah e alla sua memoria.<br/>
Eppure, quel ragionamento impulsivo era incoerente: la sua carriera politica era stato un atto amore, che sicuramente non veniva annullato da un altro atto di amore.<br/>
Inoltre, quante persone venivano discriminate per la loro bisessualità, sia da etero che da omosessuali? Lui non si chiedeva uguaglianza per ogni essere umano? Perché si era forzato un'etichetta addosso, solo per sembrare più immerso nella causa? Lo era anche se il suo cuore sussultava per lei, e lo aveva capito troppo tardi.<br/>
Aveva capito troppo tardi anche che era terrorizzato dall'elaborare una relazione: dopo tutti quegli anni, una situazione così congelata poteva, in un terzo ed ultimo atto, essere tutto o niente, in poche parole, o dimenticarla, o sposarla. Dopo tredici anni di stallo, cavolo, si meritava una vita coniugale con la c maiuscola, e tutte le agevolazioni che vivere con lui portavano, oltre che tanto sesso con la scusa del "periodo luna di miele". Era stato per lo più merito suo se nel 2014 era passato il "Same sex marriage act", ora poteva pensare a riposarsi, sempre se si ricordava come si facesse.<br/>
Quando ritornava dal lavoro in quel poco di tempo che aveva libero durante la giornata, utilizzava ogni suo mezzo burocratico a disposizione: aveva scoperto che Tullia si era quasi sposata, due mesi prima di venirgli a parlare, dopo una storia di 12 anni, quando l'uomo con cui stava per convolare a nozze, un ballerino francese, l'aveva lasciata il giorno stesso, creando dei problemi di fiducia molto probabilmente. Aveva avuto un paio di storie saffiche, niente l'importante, se l'avevano riportata da Mycroft.<br/>
Lui aveva iniziato a spulciare su internet pur di trovare sue immagini, pur di trovare piccoli frammenti della quotidianità a cui sapeva bene non avrebbe mai potuto accedere. C'erano tante cose su internet: foto,articoli e Mycroft si rese conto di quanto si era lasciato indietro rispetto a quei 13 anni, che molto probabilmente Tullia gli era sembrata una donna perché lo era diventata sia lavorativamente che come persona, e del rimorso crebbe sempre di più lui.<br/>
Era incredibile come, per tanto tempo, non l'avessero terrorizzato fattori come la differenza di età e i loro due lavori quasi inconciliabili ma solamente futili osservazioni.<br/>
Fu in un pomeriggio di febbraio che Mycroft Holmes capì che molto probabilmente quella lacrima nel freddo di Novembre, mentre mangiava un cartoccio di frittura sul lungofiume del Tamigi non sarebbe stata asciugata da una qualsiasi altra persona: quella lacrima era il rimorso delle occasioni passate e le occasioni passate avevano un solo nome.<br/>
Monotonia. Un'incredibile monotonia attraversava e riempiva tutti i suoi giorni, anche se dopotutto Mycroft si rendeva conto che in realtà quella monotonia c'era sempre stata nella sua vita ma non gli era mai realmente pesata. Sherlock aveva iniziato a convincerlo a far qualcosa, ma Tullia era stata molto chiara e lui non aveva voglia di non rispettarla come aveva già fatto diverse volte. Anthea, addirittura, aveva deciso di chiamarlo ogni sera per "verifiche del suo umore", circa per l'orario di cena, e lui si era un po' sentito come il bambino problematico della famiglia, ovvero come Sherlock. Lui era sempre stato un uomo d'azione, ma in quel caso non si poteva fare altrimenti che sperare che tutto sparisse.<br/>
Lui detestava chiedere aiuto, odiava il fatto che fosse più evidente che ne aveva bisogno. Non era mai stato un esperto nell'amore in generale e nelle follie d'amore, ma nella sua mente inizio a balenare un'idea che non aveva un bel niente di sensato: e se avesse lasciato il suo incarico da vice ministro e, in realtà, da più vicino funzionario del premier per un lavoro molto più tranquillo, un lavoro che gli permettesse di recuperare il tempo perduto e di esserci per la ballerina? Molto probabilmente dopo tutti quei segreti di Stato non gli avrebbero mai permesso di uscire vivo da quel lavoro ma avrebbe potuto chiedere meno lavoro, una vita più tranquilla, una vita sempre più vicina a quello che dovrebbe essere una vita familiare. Poi certo, per i canoni della società: anche suo fratello era una famiglia con quel povero dottore eppure nella vita non facevano niente di tranquillo.<br/>
*<br/>
Al teatro non si parlava di altro. Qualche sua collega, una delle più veterane che si ricordava bene del precedente che aveva con quell'uomo di potere, era subito venuta a informarla che Mycroft Holmes, aveva  pubblicamente annunciato la sua quasi ritirata dal mondo della politica: certo era sempre un uomo di gran potere perché, insomma, se era il braccio destro del premier lo sarebbe rimasto anche senza una carica, ma ciò significava che magari voleva una vita normale e lei non avrebbe mai pensato che potesse desiderare cose del genere.<br/>
Sì, magari un cottage nella piena campagna inglese, un marito bellissimo, un cane e dei figli. L'immagine le fece provare disgusto, e successivamente rabbia: doveva essere contenta che lui la stava ascoltando e, soprattutto, che si stava allontanando da lei.<br/>
Eppure Holmes gli mancava terribilmente. Forse anche lei aveva la sindrome da crocerossina: salvare quell'uomo da se stesso, a distanza di anni, a discapito di se stessa, per cosa? Per un po' di aria elettrica fra loro quando erano più giovani e l'illusione che esistesse un anima gemella romantica per lei, lì da qualche parte del mondo. L'unica anima gemella di Mycroft Holmes era Mycroft Holmes, come aveva potuto dubitarlo un secondo? Come se capirlo facesse la differenza: lei era solo un pesciolino più luminoso in una mandria di pesci di cui Mycroft derideva ogni giorno. <br/>
Strinse con le mani il bordo del lavandino, mentre i faretti le illuminavano il volto truccato professionalmente: ovviamente non si sarebbe rovinato col pianto, ma era penoso piangerci ancora. Come si faceva ad essere incredibilmente professionali e maturi anche nel gestire dipendenze sentimentali?<br/>
"Tullia."<br/>
L'aveva richiamata Shanis, una collega con cui aveva un buon rapporto sia fuori dal palco che dentro, e aspettò che uscissero altre parole dalla sua bocca:<br/>
"Mycroft ha annunciato nella sua conferenza che è innamorato di una donna da tredici anni. Sei tu?"<br/>
In 35 anni di vita, un matrimonio fallito prima di iniziare, una vita ad affermare la sua identità, a combattere per essere se stessa, non si era mai sentita così fragile. Ringraziò Dio che quelle erano solo prove, certo prove generali, ma prove, perché l'unica cosa che desiderava era sparire.<br/>
*<br/>
"Dottor Watson, la disturbo?"<br/>
"No, no, mi dica."<br/>
"Cosa mi consiglia per dormire? Per l'ansia in generale, non credo di resistere ancora due giorni con questo stato mentale."<br/>
"Da quanto sta male, più o meno?"<br/>
Tullia si allarmò alla domanda leggermente fuoriluogo, ma rispose. Infondo, se lo chiedeva, c'era un motivo valido: era un dottore.<br/>
"Da questo pomeriggio."<br/>
"L'unica cosa che le posso prescrivere è parlare con Mycroft Holmes, signorina De Sanctis."<br/>
"Cosa..."<br/>
Ecco, Mycroft aveva abusato del suo potere di nuovo, e corrotto il suo medico di base: una dichiarazione in diretta TV non cancellava tutte le angherie che aveva passato.<br/>
"Mycroft è mio cognato, e so che è una spina nel fianco, un pallone gonfiato, l'emblema della boria e del ricco simpatico come l'epatite B, ma credo che in primo luogo queste cose non le siano mai importate, se dopo così tanto tempo questa "non-storia" non ha raggiunto un capolinea decisivo. O sbaglio?"<br/>
"Dottore, non l'ho chiamata per un consulto sulla mia vita sentimentale, ma per dei calmanti."<br/>
"Certe volte la scienza è superflua, perché quelle sostanze chimiche le faranno poco e niente se non vi chiarirete mai. Lo sa bene anche lei, e per questo le chiedo per favore di presentarsi al 221b di Baker Street. Volevo portare Sherlock a cena fuori e ora Mycroft si è piazzato nel centro dell'appartamento a fumare compulsivamente. Per favore."<br/>
Come si faceva a rifiutare un tono così supplichevole?<br/>
*<br/>
Era prevedibile che Mycroft si sarebbe fatto trovare all'esterno dell'appartamento, ma Tullia si immobilizzò quando quello che ogni essere vivente definiva "di ghiaccio" l'aveva stretta in un abbraccio che sembrava una morsa. Un abbraccio che la pregava di rimanere là, accompagnato da lacrime, e Tullia sentì sempre di più il bisogno di spaccargli la faccia.<br/>
"Puoi abbracciarmi?"<br/>
In un primo momento lei non capì, poi comprese bene il significato di quella frase: voleva essere accolto nelle sue braccia, e lo assecondò. Tullia passò le sue dita all'altezza della nuca di lui, mentre Mycroft sembrava trattenere singhiozzi: qualche passante iniziava a guardarli incuriositi, e tentò di allontanarsi, per essere stretta ancora di più pochi secondi dopo.<br/>
Gli mise una mano sul collo, e lui si staccò appena per affrontare il suo sguardo, estremamente vicino al baciarla.<br/>
"Prima dobbiamo parlare, io non ci sto capendo nulla, ho bisogno di spiegazioni."<br/>
"Possiamo entrare qui, da Speedy's. Non ho segreti di Stato da rivelarti, dopotutto."<br/>
Quello che passava per la testa di Mycroft era un segreto dell'universo, altro che di Stato.<br/>
Si accomodarono ad un tavolino, e Mycroft ebbe il deja vu di quando discuteva di Irene Adler con il dottore: ne era passata di acqua sotto i ponti da quel giorno, e lui non avrebbe mai previsto sia l'unione di John e Sherlock come coppia, sia il ritorno di Tullia, due prove del limite della ragione e dell'imprevedibilità della vita. Perché non si era mai lasciato andare al fluire delle occasioni, alla bellezza del caso?<br/>
"Ti devo tantissime spiegazioni."<br/>
"Direi proprio."<br/>
"Ti sta bene l'azzurro."<br/>
"Mycroft..."<br/>
Era stupidamente felice di quel complimento, ma stava tentando di nasconderlo, di portare avanti una maschera di serietà nei suoi confronti, ovviamente percepita da Mycroft.<br/>
"Ok, parliamo delle cose serie, avrò modo di dirti quanto sei bella per i prossimi anni."<br/>
"Ti odio quando sei così sicuro di te."<br/>
"Ma ho prove scientifiche per dirlo: mentre ti abbracciavo, i tuoi muscoli erano estremamente rilassati, perciò non respingi la mia figura, mi vuoi, e speri tanto che ti dica qualcosa che tu riesca a perdonare, anche se credo che mi perdoneresti tutto, visto che non vedi l'ora di mettere fine a questi sbalzi emotivi e avere una relazione con me. Ho ragione?"<br/>
"Smettila di pavoneggiarti, e spiegati per favore. È ovvio che hai ragione, genio dei miei stivali... Oddio, sarà terribile nasconderti i regali di compleanno."<br/>
Quella frase era un piccola promessa, una proiezione nel futuro che gli scaldò parti del cuore che aveva pensato di aver rottamato tanti anni prima.<br/>
"Non mi sono mai divertito a prenderti in giro o cose del genere, non ho mai voluto umiliarti e mi dispiace davvero tantissimo se lasciarti in quel bagno è stata una umiliazione in piena regola, ma avevo paura. Non mi sembro neanche io, davanti ad una donna ad ammettere che sbaglio e che ho agito irrazionalmente. Ho paura anche adesso, ma sono consapevole che è inutile scappare e che ti amo, anche se molto probabilmente non conosco tanti piccoli particolari di te. Amo quella grinta nei tuoi occhi, la tua semplicità, il tatto che hai sempre usato nei miei confronti, verso i miei sentimenti, e non credo di dover sapere qual è la tua canzone preferita per dirti che ti amo. Anche se in realtà penso che sei più una che non ha una canzone preferita ma tante differenti, vero?"<br/>
Si era commossa, e la vide ridere appena.<br/>
"Sì, hai ragione. Dimmi, quanto ci trovi di erotico nel sentiterlo dire praticamente ogni cinque minuti?"<br/>
Mycroft rispose con un ghigno accennato e compiaciuto, e continuò il suo monologo di verità:<br/>
"Avevo paura di frequentarti per apparire agli occhi degli elettori "meno gay", e ci tengo e tenevo tantissimo alla mia missione politica, perché quando avevo sedici anni il mio fidanzato è morto per un aggressione omofoba. Trauma al cervelletto, morte sul colpo, davanti il nostro liceo: non ho più messo piede in quella scuola, e i miei hanno cambiato città quando il padre, che l'aveva spinto a terra, se l'è cavata con due anni ed una manciata di mesi. Mi sono aggrappato così tanto alla mia attrazione omosessuale, che mi sono dimenticato di tutto il resto, l'ho represso. Di solito funziona al contrario, vero?"<br/>
"Mi lascia che una persona così intelligente come te abbia permesso qualcosa di così irrazionale come la repressione."<br/>
"Forse l'intelligenza non c'entra proprio niente nell'affrontare un trauma ed un mare di pregiudizi. Mi sono sentito così fragile quando ho capito che mi piacevi sul serio, quando eravamo giovani. Avevo paura di qualcosa di serio, visto che non l'ho mai più avuto, e tu... Arrivi a me, stiamo sullo stesso piano, anche se sei estremamente normale."<br/>
"Mi dispiace che tu abbia vissuto quel periodo di "aut-aut" che ci impone la società, ma credo che tu abbia finalmente trovato pace se sei qui con me."<br/>
"Sì, e vorrei sposarti."<br/>
Tullia reagì con gli occhi fuori dalle orbite:<br/>
"Ti pare il modo di chiedermelo? Porca puttana, non stiamo neanche insieme!"<br/>
"Allora?"<br/>
"Basta che non mi molli al comune come il mio ex, e poi puoi inventarti quello che vuoi. Puoi anche farlo presiedere dalla Regina, davvero."<br/>
Mycroft sorrise, quando si soffermò che neanche lei si curava del fattore tempo: ne avevano sprecato fin troppo per sprecarne altro.<br/>
La ballerina si era messa sulle punte, l'aveva preso per il bavero della camicia e baciato.<br/>
Si era dimenticato come uno scambio di saliva poteva essere così poetico.<br/>
*<br/>
Mycroft Holmes aveva un'ottima memoria, e si ricordava bene delle battute di lei sulla sua cravatta, motivazione per cui non si erano neanche dovuti accordare sul fatto che Tullia volesse i polsi legati sulla ringhiera del letto. Il rosso della cravatta contrastava con l'incarnato appena dorato, e nient'altro, perché era nuda ed inerme sotto la sua mano.<br/>
L'aveva baciata dal centro dello sterno fino al bacino, per poi ritornare con la lingua sui suoi seni, mentre con le mani notava come la loro forma cambiava a seconda dei sussulti del corpo di lei.<br/>
Era evidente che non si meritava quella visione, ancora più evidente quando, soffermatosi sull'areola e sul capezzolo, Tullia non conteneva più nessun suono, e muoveva i polsi verso l'esterno con forza.<br/>
Doveva darle di più, dopo tutto quello che le aveva tolto.<br/>
Sebbene fosse vicina all'orgasmo, e Mycroft si chiese ancora cosa ci vedesse di così erotico in lui da renderla così eccitata, si spostò e baciò il suo pube, mordendo appena la pelle. Sfiorò appena i peli con il volto e si aprocciò alla sua essenza.<br/>
"Non devi farlo per forza..."<br/>
"Non ti ho detto di parlare, anzi evita proprio se devi dire stoltezze del genere."<br/>
"Non sarai mai e poi mai tu la parte dominante fra noi due, scordatelo."<br/>
"Vedremo."<br/>
Una sinfonia di sospiri si era creata, mentre Mycroft iniziava qualcosa che prima non aveva fatto mai. Cavolo, imparare il serbo in due ore era stato meno impegnativo...<br/>
L'aveva interrotto, ma solo per rendergli meno difficile l'impresa con qualche consiglio. Era surreale, lui non si faceva mai consigliare da nessuno, era sempre il capo, eppure ora si ritrovava a carponi su un letto fra le gambe di quella donna che gli aveva fatto perdere il senno, e non l'avrebbe ritrovato da nessuna parte, neppure sulla luna.<br/>
Mycroft si interrogò sulla sua percezione del tempo, perché era tutto estremamente veloce, ed alzò appena gli occhi per vederla venire, sorrise sinceramente, come se un battesimo avesse appena assolto la sua colpa originale.<br/>
"Slegami."<br/>
Era stata l'unica cosa che aveva detto, mentre recuperava il fiato. Aveva obbedito, e gli si era buttata al collo, baciandolo con una intensità che pensava fosse sepolta nei tempi adolescenziali.<br/>
Mentre la mano di lui a palmo aperto sosteneva la sua schiena, si sentì dire:<br/>
"Spogliati."<br/>
"Non posso tenermi i vestiti?"<br/>
Era stato istintivo chiederlo, e si era beccato un'occhiata di fuoco.<br/>
"Perché dovresti tenerli? Anche se penso che sia sexy la giacca e cravatta io voglio te, non la fantasia."<br/>
"Io... Non sono come il tuo ex ballerino, insomma..."<br/>
Poteva giurare che fosse arrossito, facendolo sentire completamente fuori di sé. Lui non era l'uomo che faceva tremare tutti con uno sguardo? Aveva voglia di denunciarla, perché era fuori dal normale che lo facesse sentire così.<br/>
"Tu non sei un genio, ma un grandissimo coglione. Come... Come cavolo ti passano per l'anticamera della testa certe cose? Dopo queste affermazioni uscirà fuori che sono io quella con l'IQ da capogiro."<br/>
"Oh, con calma, quella cravatta posso utilizzarla anche per imbavagliarti."<br/>
"Provaci."<br/>
Con le mani libere, Tullia l'aveva spogliato in tempo zero e aveva esplorato il suo corpo con le mani, per finire sul suo volto. Mycroft poteva sentire i suoi pensieri, ed erano un ricordare che lui era lì e non più nella sua mente: era una carne che bruciava di tante emozioni e sentimenti, quanto la sua.<br/>
"Fai quello che vuoi, niente di troppo inusuale che dopodomani ho la Prima."<br/>
"A cui ovviamente sono invitato."<br/>
"Non credo sia così importante ora, vero?"<br/>
"Certo che lo è, voglio vederti, sei anche la prima ballerina ora..."<br/>
"Mycroft, Mycroft, Mycroft... Quando stiamo scopando, non mi racconti tutta la tua giornata. Mi si sta seccando, sinceramente."<br/>
Aveva riso, mentre si metteva il preservativo (contando che il novantanove percento delle volte riceveva, quell'azione non succedeva dalla fine degli anni ottanta) e la sovrastava, quanto avesse già fatto con tutta la sua vita.<br/>
Di quella nuova esperienza, lo destabilizzava il livello di intimità che sgorgava da quelle occhiate di miele, piene d'amore: perché Tullia non gliela aveva detto, ma l'attesa che aveva sopportato era una promessa d'amore, forse una delle più oneste. Dare, senza aspettarsi di ricevere nulla. Essere perdonati a priori, senza meritarselo in nessun modo. Doveva a quella donna molto di più di quanto fosse capace di esprimere a parole.<br/>
*<br/>
La quotidianità era fluita nelle loro vite come un torrente: solo un nutrimento, nulla che avesse stravolto completamente i loro piani.<br/>
Per Mycroft, forse, era stato leggermente più complesso abituarsi a quella nuova vita in due: il fatto che Tullia gli avesse sbattuto in faccia un volantino di annunci sulle case in vendita a Londra l'aveva destabilizzato, quanto ritrovarsela al Diogenes Club, in pieno orario lavorativo, con addosso un solo cappotto lungo e nero e una lingerie bordeaux. Da quell'occasione, aveva fatto mettere una doppia serratura alla porta, perché l'uso improprio di quella povera scrivania era ormai abitudine settimanale, calorosamente consigliata dai muri insonorizzati.<br/>
Andava spesso al teatro, a vedere quelle prove non aperte al pubblico ma sicuramente agli uomini potenti come lui. Si nascondeva nella zona più buia della platea, per non disturbare la concentrazione di lei, eppure, ogni volta che metteva piede lì dentro lei lo sapeva.
 "Il rumore dei tuoi passi, lo so riconoscere."
Si giustificava, quando la sera mangiavano insieme a casa di lei, in perfetto orario, e faceva quella cosa che tanto adorava di ficcargli le patatine fritte in bocca.<br/>
Mycroft rimase stupito, ma non lo espresse mai: non credeva che l'amore avesse quel potere, il potere di farti vedere anche nel totale buio.<br/>
L'aveva avuto anche quando Sherlock la settimana dopo era finito in terapia intensiva per un'altra delle sue pazzie, e si era sentito vergognosamente calmo fra le carezze sul volto di lei. "Andrà tutto bene." E alla fine se ne era convinto sul serio.<br/>
Non sapeva neanche che l'amore significasse cercare un fisioterapista d'élite a cui mandare Tullia ogni volta che una spalla doleva più del solito, o ridere all'azzardata goliardia di John Watson quando Tullia aveva chiesto la prescrizione della pillola anticoncezionale. Per quanto era strano, Sherlock aveva pensato che stesse flirtando: be', l'amore rende stupidi.<br/>
Ti fa abbassare la guardia, e Tullia l'aveva fatto fin troppo se aveva permesso a quell'uomo di insegnarle fondamenti di economia solo per passare un po' di tempo insieme. Di bere cognac, chi l'aveva mai bevuto il cognac? Soprattutto quello che preveniva da botti fatte con legno praticamente sacro, senza il bisogno di avere una religione di riferimento.<br/>
O aspettarlo a letto, anche quando erano in intimità, per        
l' "Inghilterra". Era lei la terza incomoda del loro rapporto, ed ogni volta che ci pensava rideva sinceramente.<br/>
C'erano tante piccolezze che rendevano il loro rapporto unico: il fatto che Mycroft mettesse da parte le sue cravatte di seta solo per mettersene una di Tullia, imbrattata del suo odore e profumo. Il tè che piaceva a Mycroft sempre presente a casa di lei, sebbene ormai avevano acquistato la loro casa e quel piccolissimo appartamento li avrebbe visti ancora per poco. Come Mycroft fingesse di essere ferito quando Tullia fissava con troppa intensità una bella donna, e come Tullia facesse lo stesso nel vederlo reagire a certe figure maschili: quel gioco di senso di colpa che era solo un occasione per ribaltare constantemente il potere fra loro ed avere una scusa per del sesso orale in bagni decorati meglio di una casa. Sicuramente non meglio della casa di Mycroft: quando Tullia ci aveva messo piede la prima volta, credeva di star vivendo uno dei quei sogni vittoriani che la sua mente le suggeriva con molto frequenza. Il fatto che si fosse rifiutata categoricamente di vivere là dentro perché la diretta conseguenza sarebbe stata non pagare un quattrino, aveva un po' ferito il consorte, che l'avrebbe con piacere sollevata da ogni spesa: Mycroft Holmes dimostrava affetto tramite il denaro e il potere, e Tullia si era sentita così stupida a non comprenderlo prima. Motivazione per cui dall'inizio delle preparazioni per il matrimonio si erano ritrovati più volte a discutere, perché una cerimonia intima con neanche dieci persone non aveva bisogno di quelle quantità ingenti di denaro e lei non aveva bisogno del miglior sarto d'Europa per lo smoking che alla fine aveva deciso di indossare. Per un sano minuto, Tullia aveva creduto che Mycroft sarebbe deceduto di cirrosi epatica prima del matrimonio, a forza di bere cognac per digerire la sua scelta. Quello che Tullia aveva compreso col tempo, era che sotto il genio c'era un uomo fin troppo impulsivo ed esplosivo quando si parlava di sentimenti. Motivazione per cui erano scesi ad un compromesso, ovvero che a Mycroft rimaneva la scelta della location.<br/>
Location che era rimasta segreta fino al giorno stesso, quando Mycroft stesso aveva guidato verso il posto, in barba a tradizioni che proprio non facevano al caso di loro due.<br/>
In quel momento, sotto il peso di ciglia finte e trucco, Tullia strabuzzò gli occhi e rise, girandosi verso Mycroft, con la conferma che un uomo così si poteva solo amare, fino all'ultimo istante:<br/>
"Per quale cazzo di motivo siamo al Buckingham Palace?"</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>